Book Elena Gilbert meets TV Elena Gilbert
by Coffeebrowneyes
Summary: The title describes mainly what happens. READ how the different Elena become rivals for the affections of the Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Elena Gilbert was flying near the boarding house when she suddenly heard a scream. She became curious and followed the direction where the sound came from. She noticed that a girl was sitting on the ground. The girl seemed quite bewildered and scared.

Elena gently lowered herself a few distance behind her and try to walk unsuspicious toward the strange person.

"Hello," she hoped that the other person won't recognize her after all she was supposed to be dead in the eyes of the townfolks.

"Ga," the girl jumped and slowly turned around and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Elena. She was a brunette and she seemed to be about the same age as Elena. Elena also noted with a pang of jealousy that she was very pretty.

"You scared me!"

"Oh I am sorry. I was just taking a walk around and I heard you shout. Are you hurt or something?" She was mildly interested; Elena was just returning from a sleepover held at Bonnie's. It was just them and Meredith. For some reasons seeing this girl she started to miss Stefan and wanted to be with as soon as possible.

"Uh, yes it's because I felt down and I think that I am lost. I got scared and I shouted for help."

"Where are you from?"

"I live in small town but with lots of dark secrets named Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls," Elena said thoughtfully, "That's a appealing name. I never heard of it before."

"It's found in Virgina."

"Really that's strange because we are actually in Virgina and I am quite sure that I never hear this name."

"What's this town name?"

"Fell's Church."

The mystic girl paused to think the named Fell remind her of something didn't them form part in the founding family or something. She shook her head and said, "No wonder this place looks familiar I must be near my own town."

Elena only nodded she did not want to take care of this problem anymore. She cursed herself for having been curious. The need to be with Stefan was growing stronger and she was secretly hoping that Damon was with him.

"So would be able to find your way back?"She asked already taking a step backwards.

Mystic girl glance around, "Uh I don't think so it's a bit dark."

"How did you get here?" Elena now asked impatient. She was starting to pity the girl again.

"I don't remember."

"What? How is it possible?"

"I just remember that I was spying on my boyfriend and then I felt.

"Maybe you hit your head and it messed up with your memory."

"It's a possible explanation." The brunette acknowledged.

"I better bring you to the boarding house then. You can rest and call someone to come and fetch you."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Okay then," Elena said a bit unwilling, "Follow me." She hoped that this girl would stay away from Stefan and. . . . . . .Damon.

They started to walk when Elena suddenly stopped, "Hey I have just realized I did not ask your name!"

Mystic girl smiled and put her hand forward, "I am Elena . . . . . . Elena Gilbert."

Elena1 stared at her and said, "Come again?"

# # # # # # # # #

Hi it's my first Fanfic please review, I would be very grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- I don't own The Vampire Diaries

Elena1=Book Elena Elena2= TV Elena.

I hope you won't get confuse. AT THE BEGINNING I have focus on TV Elena.

Chapter 2

Night was always unsettling and fascinating and was what Elena Gilbert was feeling right now she stared at the girl in front of her of usually when someone asked your name she would just smile and proceed to introduce herself but this girl was looking at her in disbelief and said, "Come again?"

"Why what's wrong?"

She didn't reply instead she started to look around them. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Elena was beginning to get really confused, "What do you mean?"

She watched as the blonde's face changed from drop-dead gorgeous to a scary one and she spoke her next words slowly and deliberately, "As a matter of fact my name happens to be Elena Gilbert too."

"What? What a coincidence!" Even if she was saying this she did not believe it and she could see that blonde Elena did not too._**Maybe we are related.**_

Elena the former ice princess folded her and narrowed her eyes in an attempt to look intimidating.

"How did you end up here?" she repeated.

"Uh, I told you I don't remember."

"You know what I am not going to buy this now. You better tell why you have come here and quickly."

The brunette Elena started to get angry she did not like the tone that blonde Elena was using with her.

"Look I don't know why our names are the same but I have not done anything wrong for you to be mad. So if you don't want to help me anymore I will find my way back myself!" After she had said that she turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction, even if she knew that it was a stupid idea.

Elena1 watched Elena2 taking a few steps before she took pity on her, "Wait!"

Elena2 stopped and twirled to face her, "What?"

"The wood is dangerous at night."And by saying dangerous she was especially thinking about a certain hot and flirtatious vampire.

She looked at Elena2 once and said, "I am sorry. I guess that I have overreacted. You can come with me if you want."

Elena2 considered her words and replied, "Okay fine I promise that I won't bother you for a long time. I just need a night of sleep and I would leave as soon as I can tomorrow morning."

I hope you'll do it Elena thought fiercely. She was still suspicious regarding Elena2 however she was not that cruel to let her wander alone in the wood where there was a high chance that she would encounter Damon. He would have no mercy for her unless Elena2 manage to captivate him with her beauty.

Which was impossible as Damon has fangs (I wanted to put eyes here but I thought that fangs were more appropriate) only for her she thought smugly.

They started to walk again but Elena1 couldn't resisted not to ask her one question, "If you don't mind, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's your boyfriend name?"

"Stefan."

"Salvatore?"

Elena2 nodded, "you know him?"

Oh Boy Elena1 thought. She halted and said, "Well you see . . . . . "

Okay I know it was a bit pointless. But next chapter will be better. Stefan and Damon are going to make their entry and that's where the story is going to be interesting. Please review it would mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: - I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Once again Elena1 = Book Elena Elena2= TV Elena

Chapter 3

Elena1 climbed the stairs which led to Stefan's room she was followed by none other than Elena2. After that Elena1 has revealed to her that not only she knew Stefan Salvatore; she was also aware of the fact that he was a vampire and moreover she revealed that they engaged.

Elena2 had looked at her with the miserable expression in the world and has burst out crying making really annoying noises. It was then that Elena1 considered that there was a possibly that this girl who was pretending to have the same name as her was mad. She did not believe that all of this was a coincidence now.

Elena1 had gently suggested that they should go and confront Stefan. Actually what she wanted to do was to trap her so that Stefan could compel her and force her to tell the truth. On their way to the boarding house Elena1 had came up with three options to explain why the other Elena was in Fell's Church:

Some people knew that she came back to life and they have sent her here to investigate.

She was insane because she has become obsess with Stefan and has stalking him for years.

She lived in a parallel universe and inexplicably landed here by accident.

And now they were both in front of his room.

"So here we are," she announced gravely to Elena2.

Elena2 wiped off her tears and said, "Let me go in." She made a move to open the door but Elena held back.

"Stop, it would be better if _I_ speak to him first."

"But -"

Elena1 cut her off, "No buts or else I can just ask you to leave."

Elena2 reluctantly stepped back. Elena1 smiled at her and knocked the door three times. She has stopped doing this a long time ago. Now with her ability of flying ability she made the habit to come in from the window.

"Stefan, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Love ? Is that you?"

Beside Elena1 felt Elena2 becoming stiff.

"Of course you can," Stefan's gentle voice continued.

Elena opened the door and paused when she saw him. Stefan was shirtless and was in midway to get down from the bed. He was so striking that she couldn't help herself not to stare at him lovingly. She was so lost in her admiration that she barely noticed that Stefan's eyes were shifting from her face to settle on Elena2 face. . . . .

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

I know that I have promise to include Damon in this part. But this chapter has taken me more time than I thought. Damon will appear in the next part and I have a little modification to his character. Sorry If I have disappoint you. Please Review and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: - I don't own The Vampire Diaries

Elena1= Book Elena, Elena2=TV Elena

Chapter 4 part one

It always hurt to see the one you love looking at someone else Elena1 thought when she finally noticed that Stefan was eyeing Elena2 with mixture of curiosity and awe.

Fuming she jerked her head over Elena2's direction and she saw another thing that did not please her. Elena was shamelessly ogling Stefan

One minute passed and they were staring at each other. At last Elena1 couldn't take it any longer she cleared her throat to attract the attention on her. No results. Both of them were still lost in their gazing. . . . .

# # # # #

When Elena1 had opened the door Elena2 wanted to stake Stefan with the help one of her hidden wood weapon. As if Katherine was not enough he was also in serious relationship with a girl who had the same name as her. But naturally what hurt the most was the betrayal. If Damon was a bad guy then Stefan was a serial heartbreaker.

However she stopped thinking when saw this **Stefan Salvatore**. In front of her was the most magnificent boy she ever regarded. He was even handsome than her own Stefan and what was more staggering was that she was starting to feel a pull towards him just like the first time she saw her own Stefan near the men's room back in Mystic Falls. . . .

# # # # #

Stefan didn't know what was happening to him. One minute ago he was comfortable trying to sleep in his bed while impatiently waiting for his lovely little love (Seriously I can't imagine Stefan saying this.) Then he heard a knock at the door. He first thought that it was Mrs. Flowers. But then he heard he heard the angelic voice of his angel; the one and only. . . . Elena Gilbert.

At first he was confused Elena never used the door to enter now. He glanced at the window which was wide opened. If his eyes lingered there he would have see a crow who waiting with as much impatience as him for Elena. Except that Stefan has look back to the door and had asked Elena to enter.

And when Elena did come in, He breathed a sigh of relieve to see that she has come back. . . . To him and that she didn't flee with Damon. The relief turned to curiosity and astonishment when his eyes landed on Elena2. He was curious as he never saw that beautiful female stranger and became astonished because once he observed her closely he couldn't detached his eyes from her face. Instead he started to experience almost the same feeling that he had the very first time that Elena had kissed him. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Elena1= Book Elena, Elena2= TV Elena

Chapter 4 part two

Elena1 was starting to lose patience. She cleared her throat more loudly. Still no reaction.

"Stefan!" She snapped.

"Hmm . . . . ? What?" At that moment he saw Elena1's furious face.

"I am sorry," he mumbled. "You are quite late my love and who is this dark beauty that you have brought with you?"

Elena2 blushed instinctively at the compliment. Elena1 didn't miss it. She glared at her with all her with all the vehemence that she had. Elena2 guiltily looked down at the floor.

Satisfied, Elena1 replied Stefan via telepathy. _**Honestly, Stefan you need to stop talking like this I am not a spirit- child anymore.**_

Feeling a bit hurt Stefan only nodded.

Aloud Elena1 said, "Well this girl here affirmed that her name is Elena Gilbert," she let the sarcasm be obvious in her voice, "and that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Stefan became quickly confused but Elena2 quickly intervened, "No wait! Let me explain-"

Elena2 did not let her continue, "Are you trying to say that I am lying?" She asked pretending incredulous.

The brunette girl shook her head, "You don't understand." She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She pointed towards Stefan, "He is not my Stefan Salvatore."

"Of course, he is not," Elena1 replied indignantly, "Stefan is no one else but mine!"

Elena2 and Stefan were both shocked By Elena1's outburst.

_She is upset, _he realized and the next second he was beside her. Stefan automatically enclosed his arms around her. For some reason he did not sensed the same emotion as usual and he knew why Elena2 was present in this and she was affecting him in a way that Katherine and Elena1 ever did.

"Calm down, Elena I think we should hear her explanation."

"Okay, fine, "Elena1 acknowledged halfhearted. "You have five minutes or else I am going to ask him to compel you. And force the truth out of you."

"Thank you. Back in my town which is called Mystic Falls. I met and got involved with a boy name Stefan Salvatore and that when life changed forever he happened to be a vampire just like you."

Stefan spoke to his fiancé telepathically, "_**You told her that I was a vampire!"**_

Elena1 answered, "_**I figured out that you can make her forget by compelling her later." **_

"_**Oh okay." **_However he was not happy that Elena was spilling his secret to an unknown girl. . . . . . A beautiful and mysterious attractive girl.

"_**I heard that," **_Elena retorted.

"_**Sorry," **_he replied embarrassed.

"Uh, are you guys okay?" Elena2 asked.

"Why?" Elena1 and Stefan said simultaneously. She with feeling and him politely

"You seemed to have a private conversation or something."

You are observant, Elena thought. "That's none of your business. You were mentioning something about a boy who has the same name as my boyfriend."

"Yes. He also has a brother. Damon, unlike Stefan he was a psychotic vampire."

"Wait," Stefan interrupted, "I think I know what's going on here."

"You do?" Elena1 asked.

"Obviously it's Damon. He is all behind this."

There was suddenly a flap of black wings and the big black crow entered the room. It flew in a circle above the three of them and abruptly landed in the center. It slowly changed into none other than Damon Salvatore.

He looked at and his eyes landed in front of both girls and smiled his wolfish smile.

Elena1 held a special smile for him which he returned. He watched Elena2 with interest and speculating how her blood would taste like.

Then he brushed the sleeves of his black jacket and to look at the other vampire with exasperation.

"What am I supposed to have done now, _little brother_?" He demanded in a cold voice and snarled the two last words.

# # # # # # # # # # #

I don't really like this chapter so why don't you guys review and tell me what you think. I am sorry if it is short again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: - I don't own vampire Diaries

CHAPTER 5

Instead of answering him Stefan pointed towards the window, "Were you there all the time?"

"Don't be silly I have much better things to do than to watch you sleep!"

Damon smirked and turned to look at Elena2, "I believe that I haven't been officially introduced to this signora here. It would seem like you know me as a psychotic vampire."

"So you admit that you were there!" Stefan accused without missing a beat.

Damon shrugged, "So what? I have smelled a new blood in town."

Elena2 started to panic she didn't know this Damon and she didn't how to behave in order not to make him angry. If this happen she knew that she was going to face dangerous consequences. Instinctively she went behind Elena1 who at the same time stood protectively in front of her.

Sure Elena1 has been angry the way Stefan was staring at Elena2 earlier but she has calm down now and there was no way that she was going to let Damon do anything to hurt a possible innocent girl in Fell's Church; even though Elena2 was claiming that she led a life similar as her.

"Damon, back off." She alleged clearly.

"Relax, Princess. I am not going to anything to her. I just want to talk to her."

Stefan sent him a death glare and sent him mentally, "_**Don't you ever call my girlfriend princess again."**_

"_**I don't think that she objects. Anyway it's much better than lovely little love."**_ (I personally hate Princess of Darkness and lovely little love. They are both corny.)

"_**Well I have the right to call her whatever I want because she is mine not yours."**_

"_**I won't be so sure if I was you-"**_

"_**Enough, both of you! We have an important problem to care take of; you two can fight over me later."**_

"I agree," Damon said focusing his attention back to Elena2.

"Signora, you haven't said a word since I got there. Is there anything wrong? Perhaps I could take of it."

It was then Elena2 took a real look at him she noticed that Stefan and he looked almost alike she was herself drawing towards him similar like the Damon back home. She saw that their eyes were different and another thing which bothered her. She spoke the next words without thinking.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" He seemed please that Elena2 was speaking to him.

"Why are you so short?"

Elena1 and Stefan shared an amused look and burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that they ended falling on the bed holding each other's sides. They were sure that never in his whole 521 ages that a girl had ever told him this. Damon has habit top seduce woman everywhere he goes.

For a moment the older Salvatore stood there humiliated. He was very self conscious about his height and he considered it to be his only flaw. But he was not going to remain quiet. He would deal with Elena2 later. For now he advanced dangerously towards Stefan.

Upon seeing him approaching them Elena1 and Stefan stood quickly. Damon looked that he was about to grab Stefan and to throw him at the floor. Sensing the danger Stefan shifted his posture. He was ready for the fight.

Elena1 placed herself between them. But she addressed only to Damon, "Stop it," she hissed, "Have you forget that Stefan and I are stronger than you now."

Damon stopped instantly knowing she was right. " It's not over." He said directing the three of them.

"Let's skip all of this," Stefan suggested, "Have you compelled this girl or not? He asked.

"No!" Damon and Elena2 replied at the same time.

"Well we can't be certain that you are telling the truth."

She turned towards Stefan, "I am afraid that you would have to compel her."

"No!" Elena2 yelled. It was so loud that Elena1, Stefan and Damon jumped. It was the first time that they heard her speaking so loud-mouthed.

She was clinging on Elena1's and squeezed it painfully. "Please don't let him do that to me. Everything can happen if I am under compulsion. They could drink my blood and easily killed.

Elena1 started to feel sorry for her. But she had no choice. "I know that you are afraid but I need you to trust me."

"I don't trust someone that easily. I have barely met you."

"Then do it for me. So I could be able to trust you," she whispered. "Stefan." She unlocked Elena2's arm from hers and step backwards.

Elena2 quick checked her vervain packet. To her dismay she found that it was not there. She couldn't do anything else as Stefan hands were on her shoulders and his eyes were brooding on hers. When he got her under control, he asked:

"Who are you?" . . . . . . .

# # # # #

So what do you think? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: - I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Elena1= Book Elena, Elena2 TV Elena

Chapter 6

"Who are you?" Stefan asked with a hypnotic voice.

She was semi- conscious, her body was weak and yet her mind was demanding her to answer his question, "I am Elena. . . . . Elena Gilbert."

"So, she was telling the truth," Elena whispered surprised.

She could sense that Stefan was too and Damon was partly indifferent.

"Do you know Damon Salvatore?

"Yes."

"Did he compel you?"

"He had tried but he couldn't."

"That's a lie. The only girl who has opposed my powers was Elena", Damon interjected outraged.

"Would you try to keep quiet?" Stefan asked annoyed, "I am trying to extract some information from her."

"Well, apparently it is not working as the girl is keeping on telling lies."

"Are you implying that my powers are not strong enough?"

'Yes I could have done a better job than you even if I was half-asleep."

Elena1 had enough. _**"Shut up both of you!" **_She sent this phrase mentally to the brothers and made her the form of her thought so piercing so that it could give the two vampires a slight headache. It was enough to make them wince.

"Elena!" They protested.

"If you don't stop fighting I will make it worse. Now Stefan would you please proceed and Damon keep your comments for yourself."

Stefan threw another a deadly glare in Damon's direction and revolved back to Elena2.

"Why was he unable to do it," he asked patiently.

"Because Stefan gave me a necklace which was full of vervain." Stefan, Elena1 and Damon all looked Elena2's neck. It was empty.

"Where is it now?"

"Damon has it."

Stefan and Elena1 glanced at Damon.

"Don't look at me like this. The only jewelry that I possess is my ring`," he said showing his fingers.

Stefan frowned the matter seemed to be more and more complicated. He then suddenly remembered something; he glanced at Damon who nodded.

"If you are thinking the same thing as me, little brothers then we are in big trouble."

"I wonder how we could have missed it." Stefan said shaking his head.

"Yes, when it all seemed so obvious

"What?" What is it?" Elena1 asked. She hated when somebody knew something that she didn't. Damn the Salvatore brothers to be such know-it-all.

"We heard that," both Stefan and Damon chorused.

"Sorry, but would you guys tell me what is the matter?"

"Well, you see Elena; there is what we called parallel universes."

"And for some inexplicable reasons this Elena know landed in our world."

"Are you trying to say that this girl is me but from a different universe."

"I am afraid so Elena," Stefan said.

"Yes," Damon replied frankly.

Elena1 was so disturbed that she had to sit. She reached forward for a wooden chair nearby and settled on it.

What they were saying seemed impossible but after finding out that Stefan and Damon were vampires, after she became one herself and following the fact that she had return back to life after she killed the idea didn't seemed so impossible.

She stared at Elena2 who was still under compulsion. Could this be really happening?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: - I don't own the vampire diaries.

Chapter 7

"But it can't be true!"Elena1 exclaimed, "I mean look at her. I agree that she is as much beautiful as me. But I am a blonde and she is a brunette!"

"Well sometime your other self might be the opposite of who you are," Stefan answered helpfully.

"Hold a second! How do you know all that?"

Damon folded his arms, hiding a smile and waited eagerly for Stefan's reply.

Stefan looked away from Elena1. It would be useless asking Damon for help however he didn't want to hurt Elena's feeling by telling the truth.

"Well, little brother she is waiting. Why don't you answer her question? "

"Stefan, what is it?" Elena1 got up and went to hold Stefan's hands. "You know you can tell me anything!" she said earnestly.

Damon was angry at this display of affection on her part but did not show it.

"I knew a sorceress who knew all about this stuff," Stefan explained.

"That's not the whole truth," his brother added taunting.

"She was also my former girlfriend," Stefan replied sheepishly.

"What?" Elena1 dropped his hands as if they were on fire.

"Do you honestly think that he spent five hundred years pinning for Katherine? He had quite a number of ex-girlfriends.

"Talk for yourself Damon. If anyone should be classified as a Don Juan, it should be you!"

"It doesn't matter," Elena1 said out of the blue.

"What?" Damon and Stefan both asked.

She came closer towards him and enclosed her arms around Stefan's neck, "This is all about the past. What matters is that we found each other and we are going to live happily for the rest of the eternity even if I am not sure that I am going to be a vampire again."

"Oh, Elena! My love!" Stefan closed the distance between them by hugging her lovingly. Soon they started to stroke each other's hair after that they loosen their in order to stare each other's eyes. His green eyes and her blue one were sparkling from the extraordinary love they shared.

Damon could sense that they were going to take much time before breaking apart. He was finding it difficult to keep his rage under control.

"Hey, mystical supernatural creatures- lovers, could you two land back on earth? We have a serious problem to tackle on. In case you have forgotten Elena's double is standing right front of you and she is under compulsion!"

"Oh, right!" Elena1 said, "Ask her how she came here?"

Stefan did what he told her.

"I- don't remember," Elena2 replied.

Elean1, Stefan and Damon frowned. "Try harder,"Elena1 suggested.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It might affect her mental health if Stefan managed to force her to recall the event," Damon replied. There was a decisive silent in the room. Both brothers seemed to be waiting for her command after all it concerns practically herself.

Elena1 found herself in a dilemma. She was dying to know how Elena2 landed in Fell church but the other hand she did not want to be responsible if Elena2 became mad. She felt a strange attachment to her and did want to take such a big risk.

"Release her," She said after a long moment, "she stayed here until we can find a way to send her back.

"Perhaps, your ex could help us," She said poking Stefan's side.

"She can't. She is dead."

"Then I'll ask Bonnie. I am going to downstairs to see if Mrs. Flowers has a vacant room for her and if she could prepare as usual something delicious for her."

Stefan freed Elena2. She snapped back into reality and upon seeing them she made a run for the door. Damon and Stefan beat her there to block the door. Damon smiled devilishly at her he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy this game.

Elena2 looked behind her and found Elena1. She mentally calculated her chance to fight two vampires and a human girl.

"We don't want to hurt you," Elena1 said dispassionately.

"I don't believe you! You have compelled me!"  
>'It was only to see if we could you trust you," Stefan put hastily.<p>

"Yes, now it is done you may stay here for the night. I am going to prepare your bed."

She walked towards the door and the brothers let her pass. "Oh, one more thing, you have landed in an alternate world ad I am supposed to be your other self,"

# # # # # # #

Please, please, please review. I really want to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As much as I adore it vampire diaries would never be mine. I don't own neither the tv or the book series.

Elena1 was halfway towards the stairs when she realized something. She has just left the only girl who can be a competition to her alone with her precious Salvatore brothers. She retreated quickly her steps and went back to Stefan's room. Damon and Stefan hastily made space for her when they saw she was coming back.

Elena1 wasted no time she grabbed Elena2's hand and asked quite agitatedly, "Hey why don't you come with me?" We have will a nice chat and to know each more better."

Elena2 looked at her suspiciously; she still didn't trust her completely however she decided for now that it was better to go with Elena1. It was that or having two hot vampires checking her out. That what they did as soon as Elena1 was out of the room. She didn't mind that much but it was really awkward. She nodded and both girl made their way downstairs. They also felt relieved but for different reasons.

The brothers watch them go for a moment and then Stefan turned around. Damon understood what he was looking for and reached the closet before Stefan could. The door was already opened he took and gave Stefan one his favorite sweater.

Stefan accepted it while remembering that during his first party even if they had servants it was Damon who had helped him to dress up. And for that sake he muttered unwillingly, " Thanks."

"Sure, no problem. Baby br-." He stopped just in time before he spilled the whole word out.

Stefan raised her eyebrows, " Baby bro! Were you just going to call me baby Bro?"

Damon wore the funny funniest expression ever (Imagine Jack Sparrow when he is caught doing something that he shouldn't have).

"Oh don't be ridiculous. I…. uh …..was ." He cursed himself for not finding a suitable word immediately. "I was just going to say to Baby Brat."

"Baby Brat?" Just saying those words out aloud was strange for Stefan. He shook his head confused. Was Damon drinking blood from a drug addict or what? This was definitely not his normal behavior.

"Yes that's right boy!"

"I would prefer if you don't rather call boy," Stefan said finally putting the sweater on, "I have a name you know!"

"Whatever you said," Damon scoffed and added, "Little Brother."

"I hate when you call me that also!"

"I have the right to called to you whatever I want. It's my choice!" Damon growled angrily.

"Okay, relax," Stefan, said sarcastically. He left Damon and went in the bathroom. Ever since Elena has recovered, she has asked or rather has demanded to Mrs. Flowers to put a mirror there. Stefan took the comb and stared fixing his hair.

Damon smirked besides their looks the Salvatore brother had another thing in common. They were obsessed with their appearance. Stefan seemed to be a bit more than him. Bonnie even confessed to him that she actually thought that Stefan was a narc at one time.

"What's on your mind, Damon?" Stefan asked when he came back. He leaned against one of the wall and waited for him to continue. He knew that Damon was up to something. He was curious and afraid at the same time. Damon possessed a very twisted mind and it never lead to anything good.  
>"Well why don't you tell me yourself?"<p>

"Because you have blocked your telepathic ability," Stefan replied patiently.

"So you did you!"

"Damon!" Stefan said getting exasperate sometime he really thought that he was the older brother.

"Okay I am going to tell you."

"_**Oh boy!"**_Stefan thought ready braced himself for the impact.

"Since there are two Elena now. I was wondering if you would be more willingly to share. He winked at his brother, " One for each of us ? What do say?"

Stefan opened his mouth out ready to say a sarcastic remark that he could ever mused. He closed it almost immediately and shocked himself because he spent the next seconds considering what Damon has just said.

So dear reviewers( if you are still here) I have a question for you. Which brother do you think I like the best?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: - I don't own vampire Diaries**

**Hi, sorry I took so long. I tried to write this chapter yesterday but failed miserably. I would probably update chapter 10 part two in two weeks I am not sure yet. I also wanted to thank all you who have reviewed the previous chapter you all were very supporting. This chapter is especially dedicated to ****Daydreamer4life2011 and D'oroBelleza**** who were the first persons who have reviewed my story. I am grateful to both of them and send my best wishes.**

**Chapter 10 PART ONE**

"Outside the men's room!" Elena1 exclaimed loudly, "I would have died with humiliation if I was in your place!"

"It was not that bad," Elena2 defended quite hotly, "Actually it was very romantic!" She sighed dreamily remembering the first time she had '**met' **Stefan. The way he was looking at her was utterly wonderful.

Elena1 watched the brunette quizzically as she tried to understand how could there be anything romantic in this embarrassing situation. After leaving, the Salvatore brothers upstairs Elena1 and Elena2 went to the kitchen. Mrs. Flowers was already there preparing their tea. She calmly told them that she heard everything and that Elena2 was welcomed to stay as long she wanted.

Elena1 had thanked her and she dragged Elena2 to the dining room. They each took a seat facing each other.

"Who is she?" Elena2 asked, "Your maid?" (She seemed to be one actually. She spends her time serving the other characters and preparing delicious food.)

"No she is the owner of the house!"

"Really?"

"Yes, she is very kind."

At that moment, Mrs. Flowers entered carrying a tray, which contained their cups and two sandwiches.

She put in front of them. "Here you are girls. Drink your tea while it is still hot." She exited the room without saying anything else.

Elena2 waited for Elena1 to drink her tea before she did the same. She was still suspicious about the whole thing but decide that it was in her best interest to get along with her double.

Elena1 had then asked her how she had met her Stefan.

She broke up from her dreamy trance and asked curiously, "And for you how was it?"

Elena1's faces lighten up immediately, "Oh it was the most amorous moment of my life! I have just returned from France. I was standing at the parking lot with my friends and my wannabees friends. We all noticed when he came with his Porsche. He got out of the car and I can see he was wearing new superb clothes. He was wearing dark sunglasses that almost cover his face and I felt in love with him the first time I saw him."

"You couldn't see his face properly and you felt in love him?"

Elena1 narrowed her eyes, "You won't understand. For me it has created a sense of mystery and the first night that we kissed I felt that I finally found my home."

**Back with the Salvatore brothers.**

Damon waited patiently as Stefan was contemplating on what he has just said.  
>"Damon?" Stefan asked in a timid voice.<p>

"Yes St- I mean little brother?"

"Actually Damon . . . ." He stopped remembering how Elena2 even she was wearing torn-clothes she was still a beauty. He was not sure if he would be able to resist her.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"It might be a good idea."

Damon smiled satisfied he didn't really expect to convince Stefan that easily. He had suggested the sharing thing because he wanted to annoy the younger, taller and sweeter Salvatore brother. Nevertheless, now the other vampire was agreeing with him he would be glad to participate also. Of course, what he really wanted was to have one Elena for himself. He was so lost of victory that he barely noticed that Stefan was still talking.

"However there is no freaking way that I would agree to do this."

Damon snapped and glared furiously at Stefan he let his fangs appear and lunged to attack his brother's throat. Not in the mood to put up a fight, Stefan dodged effortlessly and took the direction of the stairs.

"I love Elena and no one is going to separate us not even you or the brunette Elena. She belongs to the Stefan of her own world." He laughed at his brother-dumbfounded expression and went downstairs to join his Lovely Little Love, with Damon following him closely behind.

Stefan was laughing he entered the dining room and he immediately went to talk beside Elena1. Smiling at him Elena1 wrapped both her arms around him and Stefan one arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Elena2 looked away from their display of affection to wipe a tear that was coming down her cheek. Just seeing them like this reminded her how Stefan (the TV one) and she used to be that close. She has also notice that Elena1 was sharing his joy even if she even didn't the reason.

As if she was reading her thoughts, the blonde girl caressed her fiancé tenderly and asked, "Why are you laughing Darling?"

At that, moment came and went to sit beside Elena2. He growled at the couple in front of him but Stefan and Elena royally ignored him. They were in their own world.

"I'll tell you later," he said in Elena1's ear, "Damon won't be pleased if I do it now."

They both turned to look at Elena2 and Damon.

"What were you talking about?" Stefan inquired.

"About you," Elena2 muttered darkly.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to how she encountered the other Stefan?" Elena2 explained brightly.

"So how is my other self in your own world?"

"He was quite sweet when I first him and we felt in love. He changed because of Klaus. He has broken up with me and has become a ripper," she replied sharply.

Upon hearing, this Stefan became horrified. "He- I. It I can't become ripper. I never even killed someone in my life."

Sensing his distress Damon quickly said, "Oh don't be ridiculous! Even while feeding on an animal you asked for forgivingness."

" "Yes Stefan you won't do something so horrible here."

"You are forgetting the night he had lost control."(Near the end of the struggle)

"That was completely understandable. I was killed and beside he attacked Tyler and company. So no real harm was done."

"You were dead also?" Elena2 cried out.

"Yes I died two times. And you?"

"Once. Two times?"

"First as a human and the second time as a vampire."

Elena2 opened her mouth and let out a piercing shriek.

**Okay I am stopping here for now. I was planning to write more but I am having writer's block. I hope I will be able to make part two more interesting. I really hope that you liked it. BTW, Stefan is my favorite character and I simply love watching Paul Wesley's portraying him. One last thing the song Give me love is simply amazing. It both fits Stelena and Delena perfectly.**

**Please Review **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: - I don't own Vampire Diaries or the Vampire Diaries.

**Before I go on here, here are some things that you need to know:**

**The story takes place around Nightfall Elena has became quite normal again however she still has the ability to fly, possessed her wings and her other powers. **

**For TV Elena it's around when Stefan returns to Mystic Falls in season 3.**

**Stefan and Elena1 are more powerful than Damon is.**

**Can you believe all these events are happening in one single night? And be prepared it's not over yet.**

**Chapter ten parts two**

Elena2's scream was so stabbing that both Damon and Elena had to put their hands to cover their ears. Stefan looked unaffected his eyes were wide open and he kept muttering, "Ripper," repeatedly.

"Girl, are you mental?" Elena1 asked when Elena2 finally calm down.

Elena2 didn't reply because she has still didn't recovered completely. She stood and started to pace around the room. She was gasping and between her gasps she kept repeating, "Vampire," over and over again. Now Delena had a very traumatized Stelena pair to dealt with.

Elena1 looked back and fro at Stefan and Elena2 not knowing how to make them go over their shock.

"Maybe we could pour some vervain liquid on Stefan. We will definitely get a reaction from him."

Elena glared at him with all her might, "**Stay****.**** Away. From .Him**."

Damon relaxed against his seat, "It was just a suggestion," he said defensively.

Elena1 ignored him and got up to console Elena2. However before she could reached her. Elena2 exclaimed, "That's it! I am out of here! It's just a nightmare and I am going to wake up soon." She then started to run towards the front door and bolted out the boarding house.

Damon didn't want to miss this opportunity to be alone with Elena2, "I see what I can do to make her come back."

But Elena1 was quick to react. She already guessed his intention, "**Don't you dare move**," she said a menacing voice.

Damon who was already half-rise sat down quickly and unwillingly. He had no choice but to obey her. Elena1 had the power to hurt him now and he couldn't run the risk of annoying her.

She went over Stefan and shook him hardly, "Stefan, you won't become a ripper. I promise you. Now please stop tormenting yourself. I need your help!"

Stefan was motionless, "Hmm."

"Stefan, please!" Elena1 cried desperately, "I can't bear to see you like this!"

Finally, she felt him putting an arm around her, "Hey, love shush don't be upset I am alright now."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you have to go after the other Elena if she meets anyone in Fell Church we can get into major trouble."

Stefan didn't need to be told twice. Within five seconds, he was out of the boarding house. He effortlessly caught up with Elena2.

Elena2 stopped slightly surprised. She knew that it was useless running away from a vampire but she acted on instincts and didn't measure her chances of succeeding. She wanted to tell Stefan to stay away from her; however, she was so mesmerized by his beauty that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Look," Stefan said earnestly, "I won't cause you any harm. You've got to come with me."

"No,"Elena said with feeling, "I won't go back there."

"Why?"

"I don't believe any of you. I am sure it's a trick of Klaus to scare me off or all of you are insane."

Stefan stared at her incredulously he wanted to laugh at her conclusions however he knew that she won't like it. He managed to keep a serious face.

Elena2 saw the glimmer in his eyes and understood quickly. "It's not funny," she retorted.

Stefan finally cracked a smile, "Sorry, I understand it is difficult for you."

Elena's heart started to race. Just to see this boy smile again she would do anything. _**Wait what I am thinking he is not my Stefan**__**... But they are very similar. **_ A small part of her brain whispered. _**Look him he is almost the way Stefan (TV) was when you first him**_. Angry with herself for having such thoughts she said the next words a bit harsher that she had intended to, "You won't understand. You don't what it's like not being in own world, in our country, in own town, in your own house and to be totally alone and not knowing whom to trust."

She was so distressed that she went to sit on a big rock pulling her knees up and she kept her head down. A few moments later, she felt him beside her. She couldn't help herself not to feel please.

Stefan took a deep breath, "On the first day that I have became a vampire-". He stopped and then continued, "I felt like an alien. Nothing was familiar. There was no one to help me. Damon had deserted me. I desperately wanted my old life back even I knew that it was an unattained dreaming. I spent many years living in the dark but I couldn't adapt myself to my new life. "

Elena2 looked at him sadly, "I am sorry. I know it was hard for you and it was mostly you were responsible of father's death."

Stefan turned to face her absolutely confused, "Wait! What?"

Hope you have like it please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 11**

"Let me guess it didn't happen here."

Stefan shook his head. Then he said, "Nope. I was my father's favorite son. He used to love me more than Damon." Inwardly he thought that despite being the younger son his father used to prefer him. It helped to fill the empty space that his mother has left and the fact that Damon kept treating him as a loser. Stefan continued, "If ever a situation like this would have happened I would have kill myself before touching my father."

He spoke so fervently that Elena2 believed what he just said. Honor seemed to matter a lot for this Stefan and she felt instant admiration for the vampire. His green eyes were sparkling and he looked like a romantic hero.

Elena2 sighed, "I wondered what other surprises are held for me in this world," she said looking around her. . . .

"Would like to go back to the boarding house?" he asked after some moments.

She looked at him compliantly, "Do I have a choice?"

He smiled making her heart whirled again. "I don't think so." Stefan offered his hand and she stood up gracefully. They stared each other for a moment. Both were confused about their feelings. It couldn't be deny that they were starting to feel an attraction for each other.

Stefan looked away and started to let go of her hand.

However, Elena2 stopped him, "Don't."

"This is not right," he said softly.

She sighed, "I know it's not right," she replied, "But It feels good. Just for sometime please don't pull away."

Stefan couldn't say no to her. It was just like the other Elena (The Book one) she leads, he follows.

"Alright I will hold your hand till we reached the house."

"Thank you."

"Uh, before we go I think that there is something that I think that you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I didn't kill my father however I did kill somebody before I turned into a vampire."

"Who was it?" She asked starting to feel afraid and she was again alone with another murderer. On the top of that, they were holding hands.

"It was Damon," he admitted.

"What?" she exclaimed horrified, "You have slay your own brother!"

Stefan struggled casually, "I had a valid reason to do so."

"And what was it?" she asked skeptically.

"He had strike me with a sword with my heart first."

"So he has initially wounded you fatally! That's seriously sick!"

"Yes and it was because we were fighting over Katherine."

"I don't know which side to take!"

"You don't need to take any side. Right now, I think that you need to rest. You have deal with too much already."

They started to walk in a slow pace. Stefan and Elena2 were starting to enjoy each other company and they were afraid what was going to happen if they will let themselves carried away.

The night was serene filled with only the sounds made by the animals. Elena felt a light breeze on her back. For a moment, it gave the impression that she could fly. Her thoughts soon drifted when Stefan has once jumped in the air taking her on the top of the roller- coaster.

"Does the other Elena keeps a journal?" she asked trying to make a small conversation.

He nodded, "Yep, it's her baby, her treasure, she can't live without it."

"Okay," she replied glad that even if she was no longer using her journal frequently as she did before she had something in common with her double.

"And you? Do you have one?

"No."

"Oh," she said disappointed.

Stefan noticed her mood and added, "My life was already miserable before I met Elena and I don't want a reminder of the days, which I have spent in the dark."

The way he was speaking made sound him much older than the TV Stefan was.

"Uh, how old are you?"

He grinned he knew that it was going to give her a big shock, "I am 518 years old."

**Please, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay my only excuse is that I am lazy. I hope you would like this chapter.**

**Chapter 12 part one**

Elena gaped at him, her eyes wide opened. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, I am," Stefan, replied sincerely.

Elena2 felt that head was going to explode ever since she has entered this alternate world she felt that she has been bombarded with shocks and shocks.

"What?" Am I too old for you? Stefan asked his eyes sparkling with mischief and he pretended to be offended by putting his hand over his heart.

Elena2 warily looked at him. She struggled to say the proper words. When she could not find any, she decided to give him a proper answer, "Kind of."

Amused, Stefan shook his head and tightened the hold on her hand. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I understand." He pulled away immediately. He was not sure why he has done this move. He was letting himself getting closer to her.

Elena2 like the effect that it caused on her it was as if his breath was enchanting her and she wanted more of him. However, she knew that it was not right and she should not cross her limits.

When the boarding house came in their view she felt disappointed she wanted to spend more time with this Stefan who did not totally reject her. She slowly unlinked her hand from his and started to walk towards it. Even she was enjoying Stefan's company Elena2 was starting to feel cold. She has two steps when she felt him catching her wrist.

She turned to face him completely confused. She saw taking something from his pocket.

"Here keep this with you," he said softly as he placed something on her hand.

"What-?" She stopped when she noticed what it was, "Oh," she replied, 'Thank you."

He grinned at her. "No problem. We can go inside now."

They walked side by side but a safe distance between them. When they entered the house, they found Damon and Elena1 glaring at each other. As soon, she became aware of their presence Elena leaped off her seat and rushed to their direction. Damon, Stefan and Elena1 were expecting her to run straight into Stefan's arms. But to their great surprise she hugged Elena2 instead.

"I was so worried! I am so sorry that we have scared you."

"It's alright. I have overreacted. I was just missing my home that's all."

Elena1 released her and said, "We'll find a way to send you back I promise! But right now you need to sleep. Come I'll show you your room."

As she, lead her away Elena1 make sure that her telepathy wall was blocked. She then thought: "_**Keep Your Friends and Your Enemies Closer."**_

_**Hi I know it is short but I would to update more soon. Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Here the next part

Chapter 12 part two

"So, little Brother," Damon asked as soon as the two Elena were out of their hearing, "Did you enjoy your little moment with Elena the second?"

Stefan could detect the hint of jealousy in his tone and decided to not to reply.

Damon walked closer to his younger sibling and put his hand over his shoulder, "You can confide in me you know. My lips would be sealed I won't Elena let about anything it."

Stefan snorted, "Oh please you are going to relate everything to our Elena just to get the chance of impressing her."

"So you admit that something happen the woods. I am actually not surprise considering how gorgeous the brunette Elena looks. "

"Nothing happen Damon and nothing will happen. It's true that I found her very attractive but I never betray my lovely little love." (Words, Words. . . . Words)

"However you can't deny that is a very tempting thought," Damon added smiling with mischief.

Stefan shook his head, "Do you really think that I am a fool? I know saying all of this to separate Elena and me."

"No little brother," he said tauntingly, "I don't need to do anything. Elena will realize that you are not suitable for her and she would come to me with her own will."

That is it! His words make Stefan snapped. He gripped Damon's collar and growled, "She is mine and I don't like when you make such unfounded suggestions."

Unaffected Damon tried to lessen Stefan's hold him. "Hey where did your manners go, _boy? _I am your elder brother and you ought to show me some respect!"

Stefan shoved Damon who nearly hit the dining table. "I show respect only to those that worth it and you are definitely the last vampire on earth whom I am going to value!" He decided to go and see Elena before he does something to Damon that he might regret later.

Damon straighten his clothes and followed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:- I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

**Chapter 13 –part one**

"Wait up, little brother I am not finished yet."

"Well I don't want to listen," Stefan snapped.

"Trust me this doesn't please me also. But we can't deny that we have a major problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You know well that if the Elena remains in town what could happen."

Stefan froze. He remembered what happened to his ex-girlfriend. Stefan met her while he was hunting some squirrels.

Flashback- A few hundred year ago

_**Stefan sensed her before she approached. He threw the squirrel dead body away; he turned to look at her with a causal expression.**_

_**For a moment, they just stared at each other. There was a silence between them. It was nighttime. He waited for her to say something. She did not.**_

"_**Hello. My name is Stefan," he said in a soft voice. **_

"_**Sarah."**_

"_**What are you doing here? "**_

"_**Are you a vampire?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Please answer the question."**_

"_**What if I say no?" Stefan asked tentatively.**_

_**As quick as lightning, she took out a wooden dagger and was about to it plunge in Stefan's heart.**_

_**Stefan managed to stop her. "Wait I am a vampire," he said panicky.**_

_**She stopped and moved the dagger away from him.**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**I need to practice a spell and I need vampire blood to do it."**_

"_**Why should I help you?"**_

"_**Because I can destroy you." As soon as she said those words, Stefan's head started to pound.**_

"_**What are you doing to me?"**_

_**She didn't answer his question, "Are you going to cooperate with me not? "**_

"_**Fine, just make it stop." He begged.**_

_**They started to date two days later because Sarah wanted it and blackmailed. Secretly Stefan was glad that he had company even if he did not love her."**_

END OF FLASHBACK

Stefan shuddered it has ended badly for Sarah and when her double came to this world it became worse. He turned to Damon, "We have to warn Elena!"

"Which one?" Damon smirked_**.**_

"Obviously our's."

"Did you just say our Elena? See I knew that one day you have agreed to share her"

"I mean _my Elena," _Stefan said quickly realizing his mistake.

"Whatever you say you know that someday she would come to me," he said confidently.

"Shut up! Our love is strong and no one can come between us. " At least he hoped so.


	16. not a new chapter

Please like my page : pages/Lossell-High/620077094756468


End file.
